Zuttankarmen
Zuttankarmen is an evolved and stronger version of Dettankarmen. It was summoned to the world when the Patapons found the Grey Rainbow, which was apparently Ormen Karmen's plan all along. He's one of the strongest enemies in the game; he is an optional boss, though. Appearance Its appearance is an indigo like color with yellow spots. Instead of spikes, it has square-like hairs surrounding its head. Its eyes are orange. The color of Zuttankarmen's skin is normally blue and the tongue is green normally has many moves than Dettankarmen. Attacks Like Dettankarmen, this boss' attacks are totally lethal. However, before it attempts any attack, it will spray sleeping gas at your Patapons. Its attacks are as follows: Sleeping Gas Zuttankarmen will arch his back and hold his head vertically. Then he will blow a pink gas at your Patapons that puts them to sleep. The gas' range is seemingly infinite, so don't retreat. While it can be jumped over, this is not tactically sound due to the fact that this attack has a very short charge. Instead, use the DonChaka song to nullify the effects of this attack. Keep in mind that it is critical that you avoid this attack, as Patapons who are left sleeping will most likely not survive the next attack. Rush Claw Zuttankarmen will jump back a few times, pause, and dash forward, standing on its hind legs to slash your army to ribbons. The way to avoid this is to charge while he's jumping back. When he runs foward, retreat until he slashes. He may immediatley lunge forward after stopping, or immediately prepare to swipe after charging instead of waiting. This attack does high damage, but your hero might survive. This attack is usually followed after Sleeping Gas. Patapon Devour Zuttankarmen leans forward and can eat a whole army of Patapons at once. Retreat with PonPata or jump with DonDon. Just don't let this attack hit! Devour Burn Zuttankarmen transforms into his cyclops form and hops forward a few times. He then reaches forward, grabs a Patapon, holds it in his torch while burning it to a cinder, and then eating it. Avoid this by waiting for him to reach forward, then retreating or jumping. He might do this attack right after he uses Sleeping Gas so be sure to use DonChaka. Meteor Storm Zuttankarmen transforms into his cyclops form and dances for a bit, then meteors start falling. It will only stop if you stagger him. Don't let his dance distract you, and don't ignore the deadly meteors, as they do some damage to your Patapons. Trivia * This monster's name ends with "karmen". It is unknown if it has a connection to the Karmen tribe, or if it is just a coincidence. * The dance made by Zuttankarmen during Meteor Summon is very similar to the "Caramelldansen". Whether it was intended or not is a mystery. * The Meteor Storm attack is similar to "Hail Mary", the ability that a Mahopon Hero does while in Hero mode. * In the mission Karmen Fortress in the Usso Forest, the Karmen Soldiers says "Zuttata, Zutta Karmen". It is possible that their chant comes from Zuttankarmen's name. * When defeated, he drops a lot of ka-ching. This also happens when the player staggers him, though he is hard to stagger in his dog form. * People mistaken Dettankarmen would be the "Last Boss" and sometimes they refer Zuttankarmen the "Real Last Boss". Videos [[Video:Patapon 2 - Zuttankarmen lvl 50|thumb|left|500px|'Fight with Zuttankarmen Level 50']] Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Bosses